Humans kill Cell
by Hardy1
Summary: Everyone who is tried of seeing us humans get step on will enjoy this


Humans kill Cell  
  
by  
  
William Hardy Whitehead  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay my first DBZ fic. Now I know this isn't a high quality I'm just tried of humans getting kicked around. Yes this ending is highly unlikely but I just love to see humans win for once.  
  
  
  
Cell had killed Gohan and all the others only Goku remained and he was dying. He used the last of his strength to send a mental plea to all the people of Earth. Cell had made the challenge and the rules for anyone to come and fight and that he would fight everyone at a time. All the strongest fighters in the world came they all died but brought time for the lower powered people to come. He was tried and had lost much of his power and was ready to rest. His power level was so low he could not even regenerate he damaged parts. He wanted to rest but another man came up. Cell was bleeding freely. "So you want to fight me?" The evil being asked. The man was about twenty-five and was not very tall his dark hair was combed and straight. He answered, "No, but I will. You see I figured it out. Guns don't work on you because they're not part of ki. You see I met a purple hair girl along my way here. She told me about power levels and even read mine. It's three by the way. I know that if I hit you in your weakened state that I can hurt you not much but a little. Of course I'm not alone if you weren't so weak you would sense that hundreds more people have heard the call of the man know as Goku. I don't know much about him but he called us here and I'm here to beat you." Cell could barely stand he had just fought 175 men and even his power was fading. If he could only get five minutes he could wipe out a good bunch of these weaklings but before he could leave. The small man jumped him and just kept punching him over and over until one of Cell's eyes swelled up and the in blind fury he hit the man five times until the man fell. Then he began to recharge when another man hit. He was a priest who said, "God may forgive you my son but I can not." The priest hit Cell again and again until another man joined him. Six then seven until Cell knocked them all away. The man who had first stood before him stood up and looked at Cell. Seven more people were coming up to him. The first man said, "That purple haired woman also said that with that thing she had she could see how low your power level is. Your going to lose with all these people not ready to give you a rest. My name is Erik by the way." With that the man launched himself at Cell and kept hitting until Cell's neck snapped. Without power Cell could not repair himself. He had fought all the Z fighters and 175 other people he had lost too much power and humans had won.   
  
Eric Everett sat down and let out a deep breath. It was hard to breath and the doctors told him why. He didn't care. He had been the first to hear the call of Goku in America. He had arrived only to meet Bulma who gave him the scoop she weep for a lost child, lover, and friends. Cell fought 175 men and women other than the Z fighter. They were all humans and died bravely. He went to where a woman stood over the can he had seen in his mind. "He was a brave man." Eric said. "I'm sorry." Eric said as he saw the young body of what must of been the man's son. "I never knew him but when he saved the Earth with his call for help. He had a nice voice." Eric sat down on a rock next to the body of Goku. Chi Chi looked up at the man who was trying to comfort her. "He was and so was Gohan." The rest was cut off by tears and sobs. Eric looked up at the sky and said, "I'm sorry about your son. My wife was having our first child today when I flew down here to help I'm sorry I was too late. I think I would have like to meet him." A man from the Red Cross came up to Eric and said, "Sir we have your wife at on the stat alight phone." Eric smiled and said, "Thank you." Eric got the phone and began to talk to his wife, "Hi honey yes it's true. I'm sorry but we won. I have a son that's great! Wait a minute would you." He put his hand over the phone. "Miss?" He said talking to Chi Chi, "Is it okay if I name my son after you husband." Chi Chi just nodded understanding what it would mean to man who had such hope in his eyes. Eric went back to talking to his wife, "Kay I want to name his Goku. The bravest man I've ever known. I have to go now Kay I'll always love you." He hung up the phone. "So many died to put that mad thing down. I'm really sorry about your son and husband I wish I could have know them." Eric said to Chi Chi and then his eyes closed and he coughed up blood. Chi Chi was about to scream for a doctor when a doctor came. "He's gone miss." the young doctor said. "How do you know." She ask as she went to man who was just comforting her. "I ask for the man who kill Cell and they told me it was him. I went and looked him over and said Cell's punches had given him too much internal damage. I talked to him for awhile he was a lawyer from New York he took his rocket here. I'm sorry you must be so upset about your son and husband I'll go get Father Coleman." The doctor left to find the old man who had followed the call of the great man know as Goku. He would not find Chi Chi because she had been take by Bulma to Kami's look out where it was time to wish there friends back. But Goku's not coming back is he. Chi Chi thought as she cried herself to sleep for the man she loved and who was gone for good.  
  
The wish was made and the dead rose but not every one. The Z fighters, save for Gohan and Trucks, stood in the after world. They waited for the others to asked the Namek dragon for their return and thought about all those who had died to save Earth. "Well Kakarot I'll give the humans one thing they don't know when to quite. Ha Ha Ha Ha." Vegetta yelled as he slapped Goku on the back. Goku smiled the smile of a hero who saw the people who he defended for years stand on their own feet. And now he knew he had to come back because they needed him.  
  



End file.
